In the past, the prior art attempted to convey three dimensional cartographic information either with (a) two dimensional maps, or (b) crudely made, ‘cut-out’ or stair-step-layered topographical maps that were not suited to having accurate and properly registered high resolution printing done on them. 2D maps required the additional time and effort of a viewer to first translate the 2D terrain or environment information into a 3D understanding in their imagination. This usually meant that anyone trying to understand the salient map or environment information and the context of that information, had to be very familiar with the reading of 2D maps. Since there are many situations where the clear comprehension of cartographic information would be valuable to both expert map readers and to those less adept at map reading, and often important to convey such information quickly, succinctly and accurately, it would be optimal to not have to rely on a 2D deciphering of maps. While the stair-step-layered appearance of 3D map renderings facilitated a better comprehension of 3D topography, they were not suited, due to their jagged profiles, for either (a) the movement or positioning of one or more computer input devices on or over such stair-step surfaces, or (b) the projection of cartographic content onto such surfaces. For example, in the latter case, if one or more projectors were projecting cartographic imagery onto a topographical map comprised of ‘cut-out’ or ‘stair-stepped’ contours, and one was viewing that map from a side view, all projected imagery would appear only on the uppermost horizontal flat surfaces (representing an averaged elevation) and would not appear on the vertical edges of each topographical contour. Thus, significant deficiencies were unavoidable with previous 3D cartographic maps because large portions of the maps could not show any projected or printed imagery or cartographic content on them at all, which thereby significantly inhibited geo-spatial comprehension.
In co-pending patents by the inventors of the present invention, a system for creating highly accurate three-dimensional topographical maps and for printing and accurately registering high-resolution full color imagery, text, indicia and the like on the surfaces of the 3D maps has been achieved. The advancement of the cartographic art is evidenced by the featured display of dozens of their 3D maps as a cornerstone, ongoing exhibit at the National Geographic museum and headquarters in Washington D.C. This innovative approach to 3D map-making has set a new standard in the field of cartography. While the maps are visually striking in appearance, and highly accurate in their registration and representation of map-related imagery, content and information, they have also gained popularity and wide acceptance in the field of cartography because of the ease in which comprehension of a three dimensional terrain or environment can be quickly assimilated by anyone viewing the new maps.
In addition to increased comprehension by the viewer, it would be advantageous to allow the user to effectively interact with the map. For any location on a map, there is a multitude of information that can be displayed on the map that would pertain to that particular location. The type of information that should be displayed for a given location depends greatly on the desires of the user. It would be advantageous to allow for the user to be able to indicate the types of information to be displayed for a particular geographical location on the map and have that display change to accommodate the user. It would also be advantageous if the user interacts directly with the map in expressing his indications through appropriate user interface menus.